


Light of his Life

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Bucky comes home to you after a hard mission





	Light of his Life

Bucky loved coming home to you. Partly because he now had a home. Not a place to stay until he had to move again. Not a place where he also worked. But a home. Normal and cozy.

A place that felt like peace and warmth. It smelled of your perfume and your home-cooked meals. It looked soft and orderly. It was so normal and all Bucky had ever wanted but had completely given up on. You were all he had ever wanted and so much more. You were his true constant. Someone that was always there for him in any way he needed it. Even if it was space and time alone.

Sometimes it was still hard for him to come home after a mission. There were times where he stayed gone, at the compound, at the Tower, roaming the streets for another night. It was like he was afraid to bring some of the darkness of his world into his place of light. He was afraid to taint you with his past.

He knew you didn’t feel like that and he knew you hurt when he didn’t come straight home. You never said anything, but he saw it in your eyes. Which was the reason he was walking through the door tonight.

He slowly made his way through the hallway, seeing you sitting on the couch watching TV. You looked up when you heard him and the huge beaming smile you sent him made all his doubts about his right to be there melt away.

“Hi, Buck. There’s dinner in the microwave if you’re hungry,” you offered and Bucky just nodded. He wanted to hug you. He wanted to tell you how much he loved you and how important you were to him. He wanted to thank you for always being there, but Bucky couldn’t get the words to pass his lips. He just sent you a small smile in thanks before he headed to the kitchen. Internally kicking himself for his own shortcomings.

Bucky’s mind was spinning as he warmed and mechanically ate his dinner. He thought about the guy he wakely remembered once being. He thought about the type of guy you deserved, but he kept reminding himself you had the right to choose what was right for you. He loved you and he had no doubt in his mind you loved him. What he didn’t understand was why. Not right now anyway. Not coming home from a mission, no matter if it had gone well. No deaths, but it still took him back to days where he hadn’t been in control. Days he would rather forget.

Bucky took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to force the darkness from his mind. Your giggle sounded from the living room and Bucky couldn’t stop the smile from creeping onto his lips. He loved how easy you were to laugh, even when it was just with something silly happening on TV. He slowly opened his eyes, taking in the room. It was still as light and peaceful as before he had left. It smelled like you and ozzed warmth. His darkness had never tainted you. You’re light was slowly but surely washing away his darkness. You weren’t saving him. You were his lifeline. Something to cling to, someone that loved him and he loved in return. You were his home.

Bucky put away the plate and walked into the living room. He smiled softly as he saw you curled up against the side of the couch. Clearly cold, but too lazy to get up and get one of the blankets out of the basket in the corner. Bucky had repeatedly teased you for this, but not tonight.

Tonight he just took a blanket from the basket, fanned it out and wrapped it around you from behind.

You smiled brightly, looking up at him as he tugged it against you. “Thank you, Bucky.”

“You’re welcome doll,” Bucky answered quietly as he walked around the couch to plop down in the seat next to you.

“Bucky. You look tired. If you wanna go to bed it’s fine. I’ll be right in. I just wanna finish this movie,” you reasoned with him, as your fingers threaded through his hair.

Bucky leaned into your touch, shaking his head slightly. “No, I’m good.”

Bucky leaned closer and closer, making you giggle as his head landed in your lap and he smiled with you as he felt you gently tug his hair.

“Just as I suspected, you’re much more comfortable than my pillow,” Bucky grinned wrapping his arms around your waist, burying his face against your soft stomach as you laughed. The vibrations from your laughter, rushed through his body and a warmth spread through his entire body as he snuggled closer to you, enjoying your fingers messaging his scalp. He was home and safe with the light of his life.


End file.
